


Kissing It Better

by Ninke_A



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Band-Aids, Kissing It Better, M/M, Scars, Shiro Hates His Scars, insecure shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 15:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninke_A/pseuds/Ninke_A
Summary: Shiro hates his scars. Fortunately, Shiro is a very lucky man and has two boyfriends that will show him otherwise





	Kissing It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shir_oh_no](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir_oh_no/gifts).



> This is an early birthday gift for [Shir-oh-no](https://shir-oh-no.tumblr.com/) She requested it and I was MORE than happy to oblige! I hope you like it and have a stellar birthday!!!!

Shiro was an incredibly lucky man. Most of the time, this was obvious, even to him. He had been rescued from the Galra, was now part of a force that was actually capable of saving the universe, had an amazing team and he was blessed with two handsome boyfriends. Yes, Shiro could usually admit he was lucky, except for one thing.

His scars.

He hated them. Every single one of them. Before the Galra, he hadn’t even broken a bone. Sure he had a couple minor marks, a deep cut on the back of his hand from doing maintenance on a ship as a cadet, and two tiny, almost invisible marks on his calf where a dog had bitten him as a kid, but those were faded, and hard to see… Not like his other marks.

They were hideous. Glaringly obvious, and stark against his usual skin tone. Not his arm, but the marks that lined his skin. The arm was a tool, useful in what they had to do, and until it was over, he would continue to use it, but his scars… they served no real purpose. All they did was marr his flesh.

While it was true that his boyfriends, Keith and Lance didn’t seem to mind them, Shiro did. He hated seeing the contrast between Lance’s smooth soft skin and his own. He also hated it when Keith would idly trace them. They were too good to be touching the marks left from the Arena. Shiro had even taken to trying to keep most of his clothes on during sex, not that it ever actually worked, because when Keith and Lance were actively working together, they were a force to be reckoned with. But still, Shiro hated seeing them, knowing that they were there. They disgusted him.

 

*********

 

If asked, Lance would be able to tell anyone exactly when he had noticed, and he definitely could explain how. It had been a tiny flinch, so small that most people wouldn’t even have registered it; Lance did. He had been watching his two lovers, admittedly one of his favorite past times, and Keith had trailed his hand over Shiro’s shoulder, where a large jagged scar was. Shiro had tensed but relaxed again instantly. That had been the start.

See, Lance knew about scars. He knew how they were the body’s way of healing from something it should not have to. He knew that they would fade in time, and even knew several different products that would help them fade a bit faster. He knew this because of his sister, Mari. She had broken her arm falling out of a tree. It had been a bad break and the bone had actually pierced her skin. The scar left behind was bright white against her tan skin and she wore long sleeves for years after that. Like Shiro, she too had flinched whenever anyone touched it. She had hated anyone even seeing it, told the family numerous times how ugly it was.

There were too many similarities between his sister and his lover. Lance had to do something, and he was pretty sure he knew exactly what that was. First he was going to hunt down Keith, and Coran. Then, all he had to do was decide when to act.

 

*********

 

Shiro didn’t like seeing his reflection, so the time after a shower was usually rushed and hurried. But today, he was actually forced to use the hated mirror. He was sure he had pulled his shoulder during training, and he had to use it to make sure he was putting the healing creme on evenly. Still, it was hard to him to focus with all his scars laid bare for him to see. He had just finished and was reaching for his shirt when it was snatched out of his hands.

Shiro’s head snapped up to see Lance, just behind him, and Keith right next to him. Keith had tossed Shiro’s shirt over his own shoulder. It was startling to see all three of them so clearly in the mirror, Keith, pale with his usual messy hair, Lance, smooth tan skin and soft looking hair…And then himself, with his ugly scars.

“What..?”

Lance leaned in close, tapping a long thin scar on Shiro’s shoulder blade. “Brave.” He pressed something to it, and then Keith leaned in and kissed it gently.

Keith then shifted to a mark on his shoulder. “Protective.” Lance again pressed something to the scar and kissed it himself.

They spent almost twenty minutes, alternating between kisses and praise, making sure not to miss a single mark. By the time, they made it around to his chest, Shiro had a flush on his cheeks.

It was Keith that traced the first scar, just above his hip. “Strong.” Lance pressed a red band aid to the mark before he kissed it. He didn’t move far, putting a blue band aid on the next one. “Determined.” Keith immediately kissed it.

Shiro’s face was very red now. Each scar was being carefully covered with either a red or a blue band aid, and a kiss. He didn’t understand why though. He knew that Keith and Lance did not mind his scars but why, oh why would they actively seek them out, and... Kiss them better?

“What are you...?”

“Shh.” Keith murmured, mouth close to Shiro’s skin, as Lance shifted to press a band aid to another scar. “We’re telling you what we think of when we see these marks. Why they make us love you even more.”

Lance’s voice was just as soft. “That’s right, no interrupting. We’re praising you, right now.”

It continued, “Honest, dedicated, hopeful, proud, spirited, loyal, faithful, just, handsome, daring.” These and more were whispered against skin, followed by soft kisses, and colored band aids. They never repeated themselves, and not once did they say any of the things that Shiro thought about when he looked at the scars. The words hideous, or ugly never leaving the mouths of his lovers. Honestly, Shiro was starting to get overwhelmed.

He shook his head, when first Lance and then Keith kissed on the on the bridge of his nose, each of them gently placing a band aid on either side.

“But.. all they are is ugly. They just show that I went through in the arena. There is nothing special about them.”

Keith turned Shiro’s head and kissed him, while Lance breathed in his ear. “They may not be special to you, Shiro. But they show us that you survived. That you were strong, and brave and determined enough to live no matter what they did to you. They make you unique, just like my height and Keith’s hair. I’m never going to think they are ugly.”

Keith pulled back, letting Lance press kisses all over Shiro’s face. “You earned them protecting Pidge’s brother, fighting so that someone else did not have to. You did what you needed to so you could come back. You were daring, and yes, it hurt you, and yes, it still bothers you, but none of those things bother us. They only make us love you more, because we can see exactly how strong you are and what you would willingly do again for us.”

Lance smiled, soft and sweet, pecking Keith on the cheek. “Mullet here is right.” The name that was once a taunt was now an affectionate term. “If it was a choice between you or us, you will pick us every single time. How can not love the visible proof of that?”

Startled, overwhelmed and so so in love with these two, Shiro let himself fold both of them in his arms, for once, uncaring about his scars. Now, his skin was littered in red and blue, keeping him wrapped in the colors that represented his lovers.

Later, curled together in Shiro’s bed, Keith pressed against his back and Lance curled against his chest, Shiro thought that he didn’t mind the scars so much, at least not right now. He also knew if he started thinking of them as ugly or useless, that he had two amazing people, willing to cover him in affection and color until he got over it. Yeah, Shiro was pretty damned lucky, after all.


End file.
